


Birds

by Rymwho



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, I'm Sorry, Idols, Scary, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: A ambas le gustaban muchas cosas, pero también les gusta alguien y se sienten atrapadas por su amor. Chaelisa One-Shot
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa & Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 5





	Birds

A Lalisa Manoban le gustaban muchas cosas; la fotografía, el baile, sus gatos, el grupo y en especial alguien.

—Buenos días, Lisa. —Saludo Roseanne Park a amiga con una sonrisa.

Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa y los buenos días. Sus mejillas se calentaron levemente.

Lisa no niega el hecho de que le gustaba su vida como estaba ahora, le encantaba viajar y cantar para la gente junto a sus amigas.

Pero no podía negar el hecho de que a veces se sentía como un pequeño pájaro encerrado en una jaula invisible por el mundo surcoreano.

Tiene restricciones y no podía demostrar su amor, así como gritarlo por el aire al mundo entero para que escucharan que Lalisa Manoban estaba enamorada de Roseanne Park, su compañera de banda.

¿Se imaginan si eso saliera al público?

Destruirían su carrera junto a la de sus compañeras. Destruiría a Rosé.

Cada día sentía como su corazón lentamente moría al mantenerlo en secreto mientras observaba a su compañera en silencio con amor deseando darle besos en los labios.

Pero si tiene que sufrir para mantener a las personas que más ama sin inquietudes que así sea.

Aunque sea destruida en el proceso.

—ผมรักคุณ —Murmuró la joven tailandesa en su idioma nativo ganándose una mirada curiosa de su compañera y se aclaró la garganta —Nada especial... —sonrió suavemente.

* * *

A Roseanne Park le gustaban muchas cosas, y se pondría a enumerar cada una de ellas si pudiera, pero hubo algo o más dicho alguien que le gustaba más.

Anhelaba a su compañera tailandesa.

Cada noche en su cama murmuraba su nombre al vació,

Decía pequeñas frases románticas en ingles con la esperanza de que la escuchara, pero con el miedo de que esas frases se escaparán y terminarán en los diarios del país.

Gimoteaba en silencio cuando pensaba en su maknae.

Se siente atrapada como si de un pájaro se tratase.

"I love you Lisa" murmuró "I need you" murmuró nuevamente.

Cuando hablaba, sentía como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

Cuando la escuchaba cantar, sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Cuando la veía bailar, sentía como sus piernas temblaban.

Cuando la abrazaba, sentía como desfallecía.

Cuando besaba su mejilla con cariño, sentía...se sentía feliz.

Le gusta su trabajo, pero también deseaba la libertad de estar con quien quisiera sin que la juzgaran o que la acosaran con las fotos.

Quería tomar la mano de Lisa y besarlo con ternura sin miedo a ser perjudicada junto a sus compañeras.

Si tiene que sufrir...que así sea.

El grupo estaba en el comedor cenando con normalidad.

—I need her—Dijo repentinamente llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Jisoo dejando de comer para ver a su compañera.

Rosé agitó la cabeza como si estuviera negando algo.—Nada.

Lo que no sabía es que cierta tailandesa también sentía lo mismo que ella.

Lastima que ambas estaban atrapadas en jaulas invisible que impedían su felicidad.

Hay cazadores que esperan a que salgan de las jaulas para terminarlas.

Ninguna quiere exponer a su amada sí eso significa morir adentro sin conocer la libertad.

\--

\--


End file.
